1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an assembly or organization of means for actuating at least one part of such assembly or organization and/or for precisely maintaining the relationship of various longitudinally movable parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been proposed for maintaining the relationship between various longitudinally movable parts but these generally have not been satisfactory.